Paradox
For other uses, see: Paradox (disambiguation). | related pages = Paradox's Duel Runner }} Paradox is the main antagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. Considered to be 'the most powerful enemy', he travels through time and space to change his destroyed future by fighting Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. He sometimes wears a mask and his true identity is draped in mystery. He is one of few left-handed duelists, the others being the three characters from his time: Aporia, Antinomy, and ZONE. He possesses the power to materialize Duel Monsters. His true identity was hinted at in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Animation Book, stating his identity would be revealed in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime series.bbs.newwise.com Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time. He appeared when Aporia flashed back to his own time, and revealed one of the three men who found him to be Paradox, along with Antinomy and ZONE. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Paradox is one of the survivors of a crumbled future along with ZONE and Antinomy, who eventually discover a fourth survivor, Aporia. He, Antinomy and Aporia eventually die and are placed in capsules, leaving ZONE the only survivor. On episode 146, Yusei reveals to have fought against Paradox even though it occured in the movie, finally giving accepted confirmation for fans that the movie was canon to the series as well as revealing the fact that it was indeed ZONE who sent Paradox as part of another plan to save the world. Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time During the movie, an embodiment of Paradox is sent from the future which has been ruined by the evolution of Duel Monsters. Using his Duel Runner, he travels back in time in an attempt to rewrite history and create a better future, by eliminating the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. Paradox travels to the New Domino City, during Yusei Fudo's time. He interrupts a Turbo Duel between Yusei, Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. Yusei has just Summoned "Stardust Dragon", but Paradox absorbs it, creating a blackened corrupt card of it. He shows Yusei the corrupt card, when confronted, before vanishing through time again. He travels further back in time to Venice, during Jaden Yuki's time. Paradox attacks Jaden with "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon". "Elemental Hero Neos" protects Jaden, so Paradox Summons "Stardust Dragon" to fight off "Neos". However, Yusei who has traveled back in time with help from the Crimson Dragon arrives and saves Jaden. Paradox leaves and jumps back in time again. This time, Paradox visits an event where Pegasus is giving cards to young children, in Yugi Muto's time. Paradox uses "Cyber End Dragon" and "Stardust Dragon" to attack the area, killing many people, including Pegasus and Solomon Muto. Yusei and Jaden arrive to this timeline and recruit Yugi, who survived Paradox's attack to fight Paradox. Yusei, Jaden and Yugi travel back in time at exactly 30 minutes before Pegasus's event and confront Paradox before he can attack the crowd again. He faces them in a 3-on-1 Duel. Paradox uses "Malefic World" and his corrupt "Malefic" counterparts of existing monsters. Yusei, Jaden and Yugi managed to retrieve "Stardust Dragon" from him, and by combining it with their cards, they destroy Paradox's "Malefic Truth Dragon" and win the Duel. Paradox wonders if his experiments were a mistake and disappears once more. ]] Deck Paradox's Deck includes the "Malefic" monsters, an archetype composed of DARK Dragons which are corrupt versions of other series' protagonists' trump cards. Paradox's preferred Field Spell is "Malefic World", which gives him the option of skipping his Draw Phase in each turn, and instead adding a "Malefic" monster to his hand from his Deck. His monsters are supported by several Spell and Trap Cards that include the word "Malefic" in their names. With the exceptions of the Machine-Types "Cyber End Dragon", "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" and "Malefic Parallel Gear", all of his monsters are of the Dragon-Type. Although not much of it is shown, Paradox has a Turbo Deck, which he uses against Yusei before stealing "Stardust Dragon". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters